fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo no Mae
This article is for Tamamo no Mae. For 5 , see Tamamo no Mae (Lancer) or for 4 , see Tamamo Cat. }}, Mizukume, Otama |jname = 玉藻の前 |id = 62 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,629/10,546 |hp = 2,091/14,259 |gatk = 11,544 |ghp = 15,621 |voicea = Saito Chiwa |illus = Wada Arco |attribute = Sky |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 11% |npchargeatk = 0.32% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 36% |alignment = Neutral・Evil |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 5 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= - Mantra: Boundless Sunlight A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Fox's Wedding 'EX'= }} Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 6%. |img2 = Divinity |name2 = Divinity |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own damage by 200. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D-= Reduces party's skill cooldown by 1. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Charges party's NP gauge. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1500 HP |l3 = 1750 HP |l4 = 1875 HP |l5 = 2000 HP |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 31.25% |c3 = 37.5% |c4 = 43.75% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank D= Reduces party's skill cooldown by 1. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Charges party's NP gauge. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 2000 HP |l2 = 2500 HP |l3 = 2750 HP |l4 = 2875 HP |l5 = 3000 HP |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 31.25% |c3 = 37.5% |c4 = 43.75% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |22}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Tamamo no Mae was available for summoning temporarily during the Halloween 2015 Event. With the release of London, she was permanently added to the summoning pool. *She shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) and Leonardo Da Vinci. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra, "Extra Life With Anyone She Wants". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on New Year Campaign 2018, 8 January 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Tamamocaster.png|Stage 1 Tamamocaster2.png|Stage 2 Tamamocaster3.png|Stage 3 Tamamocaster4.png|Stage 4 TamamoCasterAF.png|April Fool TamamoNoMaeArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= tamamocastericon.png|Stage 1 TamamoStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 TamamoStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 TamamoFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S062 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S062 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S062 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Tamamo1 new.png|Sprite 1 Tamamo2 new.png|Sprite 2 Tamamo3 new.png|Sprite 3 S062 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S062 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S062 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo062.png|NP Logo tamamonomaesprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) tamamonomaesprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) tamamonomaesprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Tamamo3_skill.png|Skill Pose (Stage 3) Tamamo old mirror.png|Mirror Sprite (Old) Tamamo new mirror.png|Mirror Model |-| Expression Sheets= TamamonoMaeStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Tamamo 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Tamamo 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Tamamo 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Mikotto.png|Mikotto! Bride Training Confectionaryboxo_theimperialcourt.png|Confectionary Box of the Imperial Court (Valentine CE) 213.png|Fox's Night Dream 248.png|Tamamo's Fan Club 259.png|The Faithful Dog Who Waits FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA CE363.png|Spiritron Portrait 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK CE845.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Command Codes= CC0027.png|Good Wife Wise Fox |-| Others= TamamoArcade1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) TamamoArcade2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) TamamoArcade3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Caster_(Fate_Extra).png|Official Fate/Extra Design by Wada Arco Casko_official.jpg|Stage 3 Illustration by Wada Arco Suiten.png|Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu Category:Fate/Extra Category:Japanese Servants Category:Tamamo Nine Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:London Category:Shimosa